A Toxic Petals Gibbs and Abby Gallery
by toxic petals
Summary: My drabbles and one-shots of different prompts from the Gibbs/Abby forum as well as my own. Different ratings for all. Gibbs/Abby obviously. Some reposted. Now bumped to M rating.
1. Coffee Break

**Disclaimer for all chapters: ****I do not own NCIS nor am I making a profit from any of my writings.**

**Rated T  
>GibbsAbby**

**Coffee Break**

Gibbs tipped his head back as he held the coffee cup to his lips, trying to get as much out of the cup as was possible. He sighed in resignation when all he got were a few cold drops. Deciding he needed a refill anyhow, he tossed the cup in the trash can beside his desk and pocketed his gun and badge before heading to the elevator.

As he walked through the parking garage, towards the exit (as he planned on walking to the coffee shop) he stopped when he saw a slight movement from within his car. Hand on his gun, he stealthily strode forth. Just as he was about to throw open the door a black pigtail whipped into view.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out in shock at the gun pointed at her face. Putting it away, Gibbs walked around to the driver's side and slid in.

"What are you doing out here, Abbs?" he asked in what sounded like a bored and uninterested tone, but his blue eyes held his curiosity.

"I figured you'd be ready for a coffee break soon. I planned on surprising you with company," she said. "Didn't plan on having a gun pointed at me though."

Gibbs eyed her as she played with the hem of her short skirt before starting up the car and pulling out of the Navy Yard.

They drove past the usual coffee shop, and then another, and still a third. Abby looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Where are we going? I just planned on a coffee break." He smirked before he replied.

"We're going to the best place for coffee."

"Your place, right?" she asked with a Cheshire grin. A cocky half-smile was her only reply.

-x-

Later, after they had untangled themselves and were headed back to the Navy Yard, Abby looked over at him.

"That was some pretty good coffee, Gibbs. I wonder if the team will notice you drank it all right away."

He cursed just as she began giggling.


	2. Cranky

**Rated K+  
>GibbsAbby**

**Cranky**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a reputation of being cranky. He was cranky when his coffee was spilled or he was unable to have any. He was cranky when his team didn't follow orders or got particularly nosy. He was cranky when the case took one turn too many or lasted too long. But what no one knew was that he wasn't always cranky. In fact, according to one particular forensic specialist, he could be a downright marshmallow.

The thing was, only she had the ability to turn him to mush. When asked, Abby would tell Tony it was an exact science, it couldn't be rushed. It was about then that she'd get a far-a-way look that glazed over her eyes and he'd start sputtering as only Tony can. That was about the time that 'Cranky' Gibbs would make his appearance, head-slap and all. And as Tony bolted out the door, Abby's marshmallow Gibbs would return...


	3. Tie

**Rated K+  
>GibbsAbby**

**Tie**

Gibbs is pretty casual about his work clothes. A polo and jacket are all the 'dress-up' he needs for his line of work; he leaves the suits to the other guys. Unless it's a Sunday and he's going to church, of course. When he walks into the church, Abby spots him right away. She doesn't know if it's the silver hair, the strong marine walk, or the fact that she can sense his crystal blue eyes on her.

'_It doesn't matter in the least what the cause is,'_ Abby thinks to herself as her eyes drift over the vision that is walking towards her pew. His shoes are shined to perfection, his pants seem fitted to his body like they were made specifically for him, and his collared shirt is crisp and neat beneath his clean jacket. As he settles in beside her for the service, Abby pauses at the sight of his tie. It's crooked.

'_Shouldn't a marine like him know the importance of appearances?'_ Abby asks herself suspiciously. She reaches forward and straightens the tie without thought, her tongue peeking out of her lips as she concentrates on getting it just right. As soon as she finishes she looks up at his face. He's sporting that cocky half-grin as his eyes sparkle with mischief.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Abby whispers as the congregation begins quieting down for the sermon.

"And if I did?" He asks. Abby stays silent looking at him while glancing every so often to the pulpit.

"What's the matter, Abbs?" Gibbs whispers enticingly in her ear. "Tongue tied already?"


	4. Fall

**Rated K+  
>GibbsAbby**

**Fall**

Abby always hated the feeling of falling. Hated knowing that as much as it gave her butterflies in her stomach, she usually got hurt by the fall. Whether it was a physical fall or emotional fall, it always seemed to hurt.

Until Gibbs.

He was her parachute as well as the soft landing she so desperately needed. He had shown her that falling was okay when you knew you had something to fall into. But one thing was certain between the two of them, when Gibbs helped her fall, he could pick her up as well. And as they lay together in bed that night, Abby thought _'Maybe not all falls are so bad.'_


	5. Surprise

**Rated T  
>GibbsAbby**

**Surprise…**

Gibbs and Abby had been curled up on the couch for nearly an hour when it happened.

"Abbs, do we really have to watch this cr-" he began before the sound of a loud _smack_ echoed in the room.

"Do _not_ insult 'House On Haunted Hill' if you want to live to see another day," Abby hissed passionately, eyes never moving from the screen.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Head-slap you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered with a sly grin on his face before nuzzling his nose into her neck as he added in a thoughtful tone, "Seems like you're picking up some of my habits and using them against me."

"Like they say, like father like son," Abby said, still completely zoned into her favorite Halloween movie.

Her eyes finally snapped away though, when she heard an odd rasping sound coming from her right – where Gibbs was seated.

"Oh shit," she gasped, her eyes growing wider by the second as Gibbs mouth opened and closed silently, causing him to resemble a fish. "It just slipped. I, er… surprise?"

"Yo-you're pregnant?" Gibbs finally managed to croak.

"Yeah. I mean, I was going to tell you. I… I was just hoping to get you at the right moment." As Abby spoke her green eyes sparkled slightly with unshed tears that she rapidly blinked back. "I mean, I know we never really planned for this to happen – not that that's bad or anything. And I was afraid, you know, with your past, that you might not be as happy about this as I am. And I didn't-"

As soon as Gibbs' mind was able to catch up with the speed of Abby's words, he cut her off with a swift and very thorough kiss that she whole-heartedly returned. As they parted for breath, Abby's eyes once again were shining with unshed tears, this time they were from happiness and love rather than doubt and fear.

"Abbs don't ever be afraid to tell me something because of my past. I've told you already, you're not a replacement. I love _you_." He tucked a stray piece of her jet black hair behind a pale ear as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips, more to reassure her than anything else. As his hand drifted away from her ear and towards her abdomen, he hesitantly looked at her. A gentle smile strayed to her lips as she grasped his hand and rested it on her stomach.

"He hasn't started kicking yet, but you can sort of feel a lump of where the Little Bean – that's what I've been calling him for now – is," she whispered softly, almost afraid that a loud noise would ruin the moment.

A full blown grin crossed Gibbs' lips as he rested his hand on her stomach. He gave Abby a slow, passionate kiss before moving down to kiss her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you, Little Bean," he whispered.


	6. Sawdust

**Rated T  
>GibbsAbby**

**Sawdust**

There are some scents that can just bring you back to a certain time, a certain place, a certain feeling.

For Abby the scent of sawdust, which seemed to follow Gibbs everywhere, was security, warmth, passion, dominance, and love all wrapped up in the solid foundation of the man who filled all those categories to the 'T' and more.

Gibbs was comforting and caring, protective and possessive, stubborn and seductive. He was like a puzzle that once you found the answer to one question, another sprouted - never ceasing to surprise her.

Funny enough, he'd say the same thing about her.


	7. Salt

**Rated T  
>GibbsAbby**

**Salt**

It was one of those days that Abby just needed to get out and let her pigtails shake up the club scene a little.

After a little too much of the salt, tequila, and lime trio, Abby knew she should head home. She called her usual cab company and slurred an address at them before dozing lightly in the backseat.

When they pulled up in front of a house instead of her apartment complex, Abby stepped out anyway. A couch would work just as well as her coffin, she just needed some rest.

With a shaky hand, she handed the cabby the right amount of bills as well as a small tip (even drunk she could remember the cost), and just as she turned around she found herself wrapped in strong arms clothed in red cotton that smelled strongly of her favorite aftershave and sawdust.

"G'morning Gibbs," she slurred, nuzzling his collar and remembering the last time she showed up at two AM and he corrected her on her good night greeting.

"Morning, Abbs," he murmured, kissing the crown of her jet black head before leading her inside and tucking her in.


	8. Awake

**Prompt – Awake  
>Established Gibbs and Abby<br>Rating – M  
>Summary: Abby wants to know if Gibbs is awake yet. Smutty goodness.<strong>

It was a cold December morning. Abby could tell even though she was still nice and warm all snuggled up in the depths of the covers with Gibbs' strong arms wrapped around her as he spooned against her back. It was one of the _very_ rare occasions that Abby was awake before him but she normally was an early riser on Christmas Day – even with going to Midnight Mass the night before.

As she began getting restless with waiting for Gibbs to wake up she wriggled in bed, trying to get even more comfortable, when she felt something pressing against her backside. A slow smile spread across her lips as she planned the perfect was to get Gibbs awake and not cranky – even if the crankiness wasn't going to be taken out on her.

Abby slowly and expertly removed herself from Gibbs' arms before softly pecking his lips and sliding under the covers, kissing her way down his bare chest and to the smattering of hair leading down to his boxers before carefully pulling them down. As she wet her lips in anticipation, she could sense him beginning to stir awake, both mentally and physically. She kissed the tip of the head as she began fondling and stroking him in slow, steady, practiced strokes with her hands. Just as she wrapped her lips around his member she heard the change in breathing, signaling that he was now awake.

"Abbs?" he asked in a moan as she took him farther into her warm, wet mouth. She continued her ministrations even as he pulled the covers back to reveal her image of tousled hair, rosy cheeks, and mischievously glinting green eyes. His head lolled back as a wave of lust washed over him, becoming harder from the visual alone.

Just as he knew he was about to lose it he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to lay flush against him, trying to steady his breathing.

"You awake yet?" Abby asked with her usual grin that accompanied such comments. His response was to roll them over so leaning over her, kissing her passionately.

He kicked his boxers off the rest of the way before pulling her pajama pants and matching Christmas themed camisole off as well. Leaning his head against hers, they both panted from need of oxygen as well as their eagerness for completion.

When he finally sunk into her wet heat Abby threw her head back and he took the chance to nuzzle his face into her neck, taking the time to leave a love bite and lave it generously. They were thrusting and kissing and touching all over. And when they finally came together as one (1) they collapsed in a heap with Gibbs sprawled on his back and Abby cocooned around him.

"Best wake up ever, am I right?" she asked, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up into his deep blue ones. His laughter was the only reply.

**1 – What I mean is in the biblical sense of the term… not necessarily coming at the same time. But either one works, I suppose.**

**A.N. – I normally don't ask for reviews (as you may know if you've read my work and/or profile) but I would really appreciate your view on how this turned out. It's my first posted smut (as I'm still working on the Hot Chocolate one) and I'm very nervous as I don't have any real experience in writing this sort of thing. I'm not the biggest fan of overly descriptive smut scenes so I tend to have 'fade outs.' I really and sincerely hope you enjoyed this because I put a lot of effort into it (even if it was written in less than an hour, it took a lot of effort for me to do that). Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy Holidays to everyone else. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!**


	9. Heat

**Prompt: Heat**

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby (of course)**

**Rating: T (at most)**

There was a fever to Gibbs that only Abby knew and she was fully under its influence.

He was hot as hell, no one could deny it. His muscles and tanned skin, piercing eyes and silver hair, everything was hot about him if you asked just about any hot blooded woman.

His touch was warm. From a graze of his thumb against her cheek in his affectionate way to the kisses he bestowed on her cheek and in her hair, he was definitely all kinds of warm. The tenderness of his touch could bring Abby to tears at times, and then it got even gentler – if that was possible.

His gaze was heated and often enough to set Abby's blood boiling with a single glance. His eyes burning with a fire inside that brought flames to her cheeks and a warmth to her body that was incomparable.

And as they lay together in bed, their sated bodies cooling, Abby couldn't deny she loved this fever.


	10. Goodbye

**Prompt: ****Goodbye****  
><strong>**Description: **Abby used to hate the way Gibbs would hang up after every phone call before either could say goodbye… now she knows.**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>A.N. – <strong>My first thought on this prompt was of all the people the team has had to say goodbye to… but I just couldn't write it. Then, while watching a couple episodes, I came across one where Gibbs hung up mid-goodbye and Abby got a bit annoyed. That's when this came about.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own N.C.I.S.

**No Goodbyes**

_*CLICK*_

Abby Sciuto grumbled in annoyance as she set the phone back on its receiver. Once again Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had hung up at the end before a single goodbye could be uttered from either end. Was it really _that_ difficult to get a goodbye in? Abby knew it was sometimes necessary to cut off the conversation that way if he spotted a suspect he needed to take in or needed to leave in a hurry for some other professional capacity. But not every situation called for her getting cut off mid-farewell.

She'd mentioned this to Doctor Mallard a few times and each time was met with the simple response that that was just how 'Jethro' was and to not take it too personally. She could understand this point as well. Gibbs often came across as a bit (or a lot, depending on who you asked) terse but also efficient. Maybe he was just trying to save time that would be wasted muttering goodbye when they'd see each other in a short while. Perhaps it was because he needed to call McGee to have something prepared in time for when he got back with the suspect. Still, all of these excuses did not help soothe Abby's feelings when, once again, the phone was clicked in her ear before she could bid Gibbs goodbye.

Not that she actually wanted to say goodbye. Oh no, Abby would happily spend hours conversing with Gibbs – in person or on the phone – if she could. Although he wasn't exactly a talkative person, his simple grunts and one word answers were enough for Abby. It was more his voice and company than what he had to say, because as anyone who knew her could tell you, Abby always had something to say.

With a sigh she packed her things up, who knew all that thinking after the phone call could make time go faster.

-0-

She'd been home for a few hours now, when her thoughts turned from the forensic article she was currently staring at to the earlier phone call dilemma. Normally, she wouldn't put a second thought to something so infinitesimal that happened at work, but seeing as it concerned Gibbs… well, that made it another matter entirely.

Putting down the journal she'd been skimming in an attempt to distract herself she gathered up her coat and purse, heading out the door and over to Gibbs' place.

-0-

Gibbs had been in his basement for only an hour when he heard the attempted sneaking of Abby's heavy platform boots above the basement. A small smile graced his lips as she came into view at the top of the steps. Any time spent with Abby was a good time for Gibbs. He tried not to dwell too much on feelings and emotions but he always felt more around Abby – for Abby.

"Hey Abbs," he said, continuing to sand his current project as she slowly walked down the steps. After he noticed her pensive look and silence he added, "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you… I mean, why won't you let me… Ugh, why can't I say this right?" Abby stumbled over her words as she paced the floor in front of the stairs. Gibbs turned back to his sanding, knowing she'd figure it out faster than if he was to interrupt her. Finally she spoke out in a small voice, "You hung up on me."

Gibbs furrowed his brow, confused at what she was talking about.

"Today, before I could say goodbye… you hung up on me. You do that a lot."

She'd finally stopped pacing and was now watching him for a reaction, just the slightest stumbling in his sanding strokes was her only indication that he had any idea what on earth she was talking about.

"I mean, I understand that sometimes you have to go quick because you're in a hurry – when are you not in a hurry? Or you've spotted a suspect you need to tail. Or-"

"Don't like goodbyes," Gibbs murmured, putting his sanding block down and turning towards Abby whose eyes had softened.

"Y'know," she whispered, shivering slightly at the look in his eyes and the way he crowded her against the tool bench. "I don't care for 'em much either."

Gibbs couldn't help but notice the shiver as well as her eyes drifting to his lips as she licked her own after her words. Her dark lipstick and luminescent green eyes drew him closer. He gazed deeply into her eyes as if making sure he was making the right move.

As Abby's breath caressed his face with a shutter and her eyelids slid closed he knew. He ducked his head down slightly, noticing just how close in height they were, and as their lips brushed they felt the electric current between them pulse. After several minutes of heavily making out, they separated slightly, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"You know," Abby panted. "See you soon works just as well."


	11. Hello Again

**Prompt: ****Hello Again****  
>Description: <strong>It comes around every year and Gibbs makes sure she remembers.**  
>Rating: K<br>A.N. – **Shorter than the last one… but okay in my books. Hopefully in yours too?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own N.C.I.S.

**Already?**

Striding out of Abby's lab after giving her the customary 'Good Work Abbs Kiss' Gibbs was almost in the elevator when a thought struck him, making him turn and head back.

"Hello again," Abby said, sounding slightly confused. "Did you forget something?"

"Just wondering where you wanna go to dinner tonight," he answered with a lazy grin as her brows furrowed further in bewilderment.

"Dinner?"

"Yep."

"Did _I_ forget something?" She asked after a moment, thinking that if she'd had a dinner-date planned with Gibbs she wouldn't have forgotten.

"Abbs," he began patiently. "Do you remember what day tomorrow is?"

"Thursday the… oh. Oh!" Abby looked at him with wide eyes and saw his smirk. She smacked him playfully on the shoulder as he chuckled at her momentary lapse of memory.

"You forget your own birthday, Abbs?"

"Yes, no… sort of?" she finally amended. "I just didn't expect it to sneak up this fast. I mean, already?"

"So?" he asked after a pause in the conversation.

"So what?"

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, right," she blushed at her forgetfulness again. "Italian sound good this year?"

"Sure thing, Abbs. Pick you up at seven."

"It's a date."

**A.N. – **This is slightly based off of the time I forgot my own birthday and wondered why people were giving me presents. This one-shot was particularly difficult; it finally came kicking and screaming. Thankfully it's finished now. *sighs and cracks knuckles in accomplishment*


	12. Whining and Dining

**Title: Whining and Dining**

**Prompt: Cheese**

"Giiiiibbs!" Abby pouted as Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned down her music yet again. "That was the best part!"

"Want some cheese to go with that whine?" he asked.

"Only if there's dessert," Abby replied with a flirtatious smile as she completely forgot about the music.

Gibbs paused for a millisecond before continuing his walk towards her to give her some evidence. After finishing talking about the evidence with her he headed towards the door. He paused just before the door and called to her over his shoulder with his deep voice.

"I'll bring the whipped cream, you bring the cherries."

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed in a scandalized tone as he stepped into the elevator, smiling at her shocked face peeking out of her open lab door.

**A.N. – This came to me from a phrase someone used to say when I whined too much and I now say all the time.**


	13. Ink

**Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: K+ (I dunno, just putting a random rating… go me)**

**Prompt: Ink**

"I know I was talking about getting some new ink, but this is ridiculous!" Abby grumbled to herself as she pulled her top off and started rinsing it in the sink, tossing the busted pen in the waste basket by the hand dryer. She continued grumbling as the bathroom door opened behind her.

Don't mind me," she called, not looking up from the red stain she was furiously scrubbing at, "I'm just washing my shirt."

Meanwhile, behind her Gibbs was debating if he should leave or continue to stare at her back which was currently bared to him.

Upon hearing no movement behind her, Abby looked up at the reflection in the mirror.

"Gibbs?" she asked, bewildered as to why he'd be in the women's restroom, especially on this floor when he'd just left her lab moments ago. Gibbs' eyes met hers before flicking over to the door.

"Use the women's when the janitor's cleaning the men's."

"Coffee's gotta go somewhere, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

A slightly embarrassed grin crossed Gibbs' lips as he looked over to her face in the mirror. And that's when he saw the red covering her skin.

"Abby! What happened?" he demanded, striding towards her.

"What?" she asked, confused and slightly intimidated as well as turned on by his domineering demeanor. She finally glanced down at her chest, where he was staring, and laughed.

"This isn't funny, Abbs. You're hurt!" he told her, looking frustrated and debating if he should use a compression or stop staring at her chest.

"Gibbs, it's ink," she chuckled. "My pen exploded in my shirt pocket and I didn't notice until it had seeped through."

"Ink?"

"Ink."

"Oh," he replied, suddenly somewhat embarrassed and slightly flustered to find himself alone in the women's bathroom with a shirtless Abby. He instantly pulled his gaze up to her face.

"Bet the first time you caught me shirtless, you didn't expect me to be doing laundry," she teased.

"Not the first time I've seen you shirtless," he confessed before he could stop himself.

"It's not?" she asked, surprise coloring her tone.

"Nope," he answered, not elaborating as he headed towards the door.

"Giiiiibbs!"


	14. Survive

**TITLE: Survive**

**PROMPT: Survive**

**AUTHOR: toxic_petals**

**A.N. - I didn't post this in the forum because I wasn't anywhere near wi-fi the day it was due (and it wasn't typed yet... it was in my NCIS notebook)**

**RATING: K+**

**SPOILERS: Hiatus**

"Abbs?" Gibbs asked in a confused tone as the figure at the top of the stairs slowly made her way to the basement. And he had reason to be confused as it was well after two A.M. on a night they both had to be into work the next morning.

"What are you doing down here?" she asked incredulously.

"I could ask you the same thing," was his only reply.

"Gibbs, you were shot today and barely survived it missing your heart, don't you think the basement can wait?"

"You here to baby me, Abbs? Or-"

"No. I wasn't finished," she interrupted, catching both Gibbs and herself by surprise.

"You may have survived this time, and the last, and the ones before that; but what about next time? What happens then? I don't think I could survive that."

"What do you mean? You were fine while I was in Mexico."

"Don't," she whispered, tears welling up in her green eyes, making them sparkle in the dim light of the basement. "Don't assume I was fine. I was half dead. Getting by on sugar alone. I couldn't even look at a Caf-Pow! without crying, just ask Tony."

By now she was directly in front of him, crowding him against the work table as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Abby," he whispered her name like a broken prayer. He reached out a hand to cup her face, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful," she pleaded, not willing to go any deeper as she looked to the ground before her eyes betrayed her anymore. But it was too late, he'd seen something there that he'd been searching for and guarding against at the same time for quite a while.

With a gentle shove he switched their positions so that she was now pinned against the work table by his body. He brought up his other hand and used both to lift her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I won't make promises I can't keep," he whispered, watching as more tears surfaced. "But I'll do the damn best I can so that we can both survive. Together."

And with that he leaned down and covered her mouth with his own in a gentle, yet searching, kiss. His way of sealing a deal – with her anyways.


End file.
